The Wonders of Winter
by candi711
Summary: All Carisi wanted to do was show Amanda the joys the cold weather could bring, but he had to go and mess it up, like always. Amanda, on the other hand, would disagree.


**A/N: So, this is my little one shot before I start my next multi-chapter fic. I wanted to get away from the angst and drama for a sec to lighten the mood lol. I barely watched the episode genes, and I had to stop my DVR with that scene of Amanda and Carisi outside the courthouse, I think that was the first time she called him Sonny :) This is my first try at actually writing a romance story. In all my other stories, it was only ever a small element or afterthought, so just bear with me lol.**

The city that never sleeps was surprisingly quiet that Friday afternoon. A recent storm had just dropped several inches of snow, blanketing the city with the soft powder. The snow either had a calming effect on the criminals of the city or they refused to leave their homes because the detectives of the SVU had not received a new case for the past few days. It gave them time to catch up on their paperwork and rest.

"I can't believe we actually have the chance to go home early on a Friday" Carisi beamed as he was finishing up the rest of his paperwork "it makes me wish winter was twice as long" he added as he lifted his head to look at Amanda to see if she agreed.

The blonde quickly shook her head at his comment "Nah, I like the quiet. I really do, but I think I like feeling my face and hands when I go outside even more" she said with finality in her voice. Winter was her least favorite time of the year. Growing up in the south, her winters were never as cold as it currently was in the city. "You would think after five years of living here I would be used to this awful weather by now," she said as she shut down her computer and stretched. She had just finished her work and was ready to go home and have a nice hot bath, if her pipes were not frozen that is.

"This weather's not all bad, Amanda" Carisi interjected as he also rose from his seat. He grabbed his coat and slipped it on "I mean, there's snowball fights, ice skating, all the..."

"Traffic" Amanda interrupted him as she also slipped on her winter coat.

"Come on, this is New York. There is always traffic" Carisi answered back without missing a beat. They both began to make their way to the elevator "come on, you just don't know what you're missing. You never got to experience all the wonders of winter as a child. I mean, have you ever gone ice skating on a pond before?" he asked her out of curiosity

"No, Carisi, I have never done that, but I don't think..." Amanda was cut off as the Italian detective grabbed onto her shoulder and gently turned her to face him.

"We have to go," Carisi said with the biggest smile on his face. Amanda just stared blankly back at him, his excitement was radiating off him "we both have tomorrow off, why don't you let my mom watch Jesse for the day and I can take you to this secret spot I know just an hour outside of the city"

"I don't know Carisi, I don't want to impose on your mom, and besides what the big deal about ice skating on a pond?" she said, not sure about the suddenness of the plans.

"It's ice skating outside, come on Rollins, when Jesse gets older don't you want to have the chance to teach her how to skate yourself? For that, you need to learn sometime and like the saying goes, no time like the present. And don't worry about my Ma she loves Jesse and will gladly do it" Carisi finished arguing as the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside.

"Ya okay, but why do I need to teach her when I have you" she smiled and cast him a look. She could see his face fall at her words, he really did want to take her ice skating "okay, we can go tomorrow" she relented as they exited the elevators and left the building to get to their cars.

"You're going to love it, Amanda," Carisi said with a large smile "it's going to be a lot of fun" he finished as they parted ways. Carisi stood in his spot and watched his blonde partner get into her car. The moment she shut her door he turned to walk to his own, his excitement palpable in the air around him.

* * *

That next morning Carisi had awoken early to prepare everything. He brought out his old skates as well as his older sister's that he knew would fit Amanda. In truth, he had been wanting to take his partner out skating since it became cold enough to step out on the ice. In anticipation, he had borrowed his sister's skates weeks ago, hoping for the chance to get Amanda to go with him.

"Okay, I got the skates, the thermos full of coffee and another for hot chocolate" he named each item as he placed it in his bag "oh, I can't forget the treats" he remembered as he went into the kitchen to retrieve the snacks he had made earlier. He grabbed the bag full of his, fresh out of the oven, homemade cookies, his families own recipe as well as some muffins. "Alright, that's everything. Time to go get 'em" he said as he picked up his stuff and headed out the door.

As he drove to Amanda's apartment he kept on going over his plans in his mind. He wanted this day to be perfect, this was going to be their first date, well in his mind. Carisi knew since day one that he liked Amanda, but he never thought he would have a chance until she became pregnant and he began helping her. Even then, he wasn't sure if Amanda would ever see him in any other way than her friend, but this was his chance. This was the first time they would be spending time alone socially, without the pretense of helping with Jesse, "so first we'll go ice skating and have the snacks, then for dinner we can go to that great tavern by the pond. Man, I hope Tony can keep his promise and keep that booth with the view of the forest open..." he continued to go over his plan until he was at Amanda's door. He couldn't believe how nervous he was, this wasn't even a date. He was just hoping it would end in one.

"Hey Carisi," Amanda said in greeting as she opened the door to let her partner in. She was holding a giggly Jesse in her hands, the baby refusing to keep her beanie on "we're just about ready. Do you mind grabbing Jesse's diaper bag for me? This little munchkin has been fighting me all morning. Seems like she doesn't want to get dressed" she said as she tickled her daughter's stomach.

"Awe come now Jesse, don't ya want to see Nana?" Carisi said as he put the diaper bag over his shoulder.

"Nana" Jesse repeated as she turned toward Carisi and fell forward with her hands open. Luckily, Carisi was ready and caught the excited baby.

"I swear, if Jesse could talk, she would demand to live with your mother Carisi," Amanda said as she watched her partner play with her daughter. The little girl now eager to leave.

"That's because my Ma loves Jesse like her own Grandchild and spoils her rotten" Carisi responded as they made their way to his car.

"And you don't?" Amanda fired back sarcastically. He playfully stuck his tongue out at her. She knew that Carisi loved Jesse and she often complained, jokingly, at how much he spoils her.

The ride to Carisi's mother's house took less time than they expected, and it wasn't long before they were making their way out of the city to Carisi's secret spot. "If you want some cookies or Coffee, I have some in the back" Carisi offered halfway to their destination "I know it's a drive, so I came prepared"

"Do you always come so prepared?" she asked him with a smile as she reached into the back to grab the bag of goodies.

"Always" he answered her back without looking

"Then I bet you must have a condom on you right now" she smirked at him as she opened the bag of cookies and took a bite of the first one she grabbed. She watched him closely loving his reaction.

"I... ah... um, why would..." his stammered as his face flushed a deep crimson. He couldn't put more than two coherent words together "I wouldn't... I don't think..."

Amanda cut him off with her laughter "calm down Carisi, I'm just joking" she said with a large grin on her face "I just love how awkward you get when we talk about anything close to sex" this was true. It was something she found out not that long ago, she and Carisi were working a night shift and entertaining themselves by talking about the worst people they had ever dated. When she began talking about the weirdest things guys could do in bed, Carisi gave nearly the same reaction as he did now.

"That's not nice," he said as his cheeks began to return to a more normal color. He wasn't mad, just relieved that she didn't think of him as the type of guy who would just take her out to sleep with her, but part of him was hopeful when she asked him about the condom. He had thought, for a moment, that maybe she was already into him as well.

"I know, but it's fun" Amanda responded as she handed him a cookie. The remainder of their drive was spent in a light-hearted mood, both of them cracking jokes and bantering. Carisi was relieved, things were going well, and they hadn't even reached the pond yet.

"Wow, Carisi. This is absolutely beautiful" Amanda said in admiration as they arrived at their destination. It was a decent sized pond with snow surrounding its edges all around. The way they drove up had a clearing of about thirty feet, but across the ice the forest nearly reached the edges of the pond. "How did you find this place?" Amanda asked in earnest.

"My family used to come camping up here during the summer and ice skating in the winter. Actually, there's this tavern not that far from here with the best hot apple pie outside of my Ma's kitchen" he said with a smile, alluding to his plans for later on.

"Really? Better than your mom's, we'll see about that" she answered back as she watched him get the skates out. They sat down together as they strapped on their blades. Carisi was the first to be done and nearly jumped on the pond the moment he was up "Carisi? Shouldn't you check if it's safe?" Amanda asked. She had heard how the ice on ponds and lakes could be thinner than it looks.

"No worries Rollins," Carisi said as he stood up straight and tapped the ice he was standing on with his blade "the locals check and use this pond all the time, there would be a notice by the sheriff over there if the ice wasn't safe". Amanda wasn't completely convinced, but since it was her first time skating on a pond she decided to trust him.

"Alright, so when you get on the ice, the first thing you want to be aware of is your balance" Carisi explained as he leaned forward and back, demonstrating his own balance. "Don't be afraid or overthink it, because I think that's when most people fall. Just trust your body". He then started skating short distances "and it's easy once you get moving, just move your feet like this" he smiled as he continued to demonstrate. Carisi came back in front of her and did a small unsteady circle to stop, his arms slightly flaying to balance. Amanda gave a small smile at his effort, "okay, you ready?" he asked confidently with an outstretched hand like he could skate with the best of them.

Amanda could tell that he wasn't the best skater, but he was trying to appear that way to impress her. With a smile and a small eye roll, Amanda excepted his hand and got on the ice as well. She found her balance instantly and was slowly moving with Carisi, not letting go of his hand.

"Wow, Amanda, you're pretty good at this" Carisi admired. It seemed like the blonde detective was a natural on the ice. She wasn't hesitant at all, but then again, he didn't expect her to be.

"Well, it helps when you have a good teacher and a solid hand to hold onto" Amanda responded as she squeezed his hand.

Carisi blushed at her words and turned his head as he rubbed the back of his neck "thanks, but uh... I almost forgot to teach you the most important part" Amanda looked at him in confusion "how to stop" he laughed

"Well, I do think that would be important eventually" she laughed back "I mean your mom can't keep Jesse forever, regardless of how happy that would make them both"

"Here," he said as he let go of her gloved hand. Amanda looked down at it as she felt the loss of heat. "I think stopping can be one of the hardest things for beginners, but it just takes some practice. I bet you'll be stopping like a pro in no time". He turned around to make sure he had her full attention "and soon you can do this too" Carisi took off in a full-blown sprint. Amanda watched in horror as Carisi lost his balance half way across the pond and fell hard onto the ice grabbing at his ankle.

"Carisi!" she yelled as she took off after him in her own sprint, but with much more controlled. She performed an expertly done quick stop in front of him and got down to check his injury.

"Amanda?" Carisi looked confused, momentarily forgetting about his ankle "how did you do that? I thought you didn't know how to skate?"

"I never said I didn't know how to skate, Carisi, just that I never skated on a pond before" Amanda said sheepishly as she touched his right leg "come on, let's get you back on solid ground" she added as she helped him up and together they made their way to the snow bank.

They remained silent as Amanda helped him remove his skates and then did her own. "I think we should head back, Carisi, I don't think you broke your ankle or anything, but you might have sprained it, or at the very least bruised it" she said as she finished putting on her shoes, Carisi could only put on his left shoe because his right foot was starting to become swollen.

"I ruined it," Carisi said grumpily as he was helped to his feet "well you ruined it too by already knowing how to skate. Why didn't you tell me?"

Amanda looked blank for a second as she considered what to say "well, you looked so happy about the idea of teaching me how to skate that I didn't have the heart to say anything, and you were doing a good job until you tried that little stunt" she shrugged with a small laugh "I really appreciated the gesture, not many people would go out of their way to teach an adult how to skate, let alone take them to their secret spot, you're a great friend, Carisi"

Carisi's heart fell at her words. She only went with him because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. On top of that, he knew that she would never see him as anything but her friend now "so... uh, how did you get to be so good anyway? I thought it doesn't snow enough to ice skate in Georgia" he asked wanting to redirect the attention off of himself

Amanda laughed at his question as she helped him into the passenger side of the car "Carisi, haven't you ever heard of indoor ice skating before?" she questioned back "I may have grown up in rural Georgia, but that didn't mean we lacked electricity". Carisi felt even more stupid after her answer, he never considered the fact that she may have gone to an indoor ice rink. "To answer your question, though, my mom worked in the city next to our town and it had an ice rink. I used to go with her during the summer and work in that rink, I learned to skate there and made some extra money for the family" she explained.

The ride back to pick up Jesse was awkward and silent. Carisi couldn't help but be depressed about how everything turned out and Amanda wasn't sure what to say to make him feel better. Part of her blamed herself for not telling him she already knew how to ice skate.

Amanda picked up Jesse while Carisi waited in the car, he didn't want his Ma to see him like he was. He knew his mother would be able to tell he was upset the moment she saw him and would make that whole day worse by dragging out his feeling for Amanda right in front of her. "You can just head straight home. I can drive from your apartment to mine with no problem" Carisi said as he took his foot from off the dashboard where he was keeping it elevated to help with the swelling.

"Nope, you're going to be staying with us tonight. I can't have you hurting your ankle more by moving around on it unnecessarily" Amanda said as she drove toward her apartment "besides, I think it's time I made dinner for you for once"

"Great, so now I'll have a sore ankle and food poisoning" he joked and received a small smack on the shoulder "ow, my arm" he feigned injury as he grabbed his shoulder. Amanda simply rolled her eyes.

* * *

Dinner came out better than expected, albeit Carisi did guide her every step of the way. Not long after they ate, Jesse was put down for the night leaving Amanda and him alone. "Here, a new bag of ice for your ankle," Amanda said in offering as she sat next to him on the couch. Carisi was sitting up with his leg propped up on the coffee table with a pillow below it for support. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" she asked once she was finished changing the ice.

"No, Amanda, you've done more than you needed to," Carisi said honestly. He felt bad enough for ruining their planned day of fun, and to add insult to injury, and embarrassment, she was taking care of him. "I really don't want to be a bother" he added, in truth, he would have preferred being the one to care for her, he loved being able to say that he'll always be there no matter what.

"Carisi," Amanda said flatly, but the soft smile on her face showed her kind mood "you have done more for me and Jesse than I can ever repay you for. You will never be a burden on me, I'm just glad that I can finally do something to help you" she finished as she sat back next to him.

"You don't have to repay me" Carisi answered her as he turned to face her slightly "I enjoy being here for you and Jesse, honestly there's no other place I would rather be"

Amanda grabbed his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder "I'm glad" she said shortly. They fell into complete silence as they watched T.V together. Eventually, Amanda gained control of the remote and put on her usual reality T.V shows. It was another dating show.

"Would you want your dating life to be plastered all over the news?" Carisi suddenly spoke up as he watched the televised date fall to pieces before his eyes. He felt bad for the guy and it made him feel uncomfortable considering the day he had just had, so he tried to start a conversation to distance himself from it.

"Hell no" Amanda instantly responded, not even moving from her spot on his shoulder "the last thing I need is for Jesse to see my epic failure in finding good men, and the disasters they've left in their wake"

"I'm sure they weren't all bad, and besides, you got Jesse from one of those guys and I don't think she's a disaster at all," Carisi said as he turned his head to look at her. She didn't make any acknowledgment and he feared he had overstepped his bounds. "Aw come on, taking a New Yorker fly fishing on their first date... how could he not see that ending in ruin" he laughed as he returned his attention back to the episode, hoping to draw Amanda's attention back to it as well in case she was thinking about what he had said.

"Oh, I don't know" Amanda began as she looked up at him from her spot "I don't think it's any stranger than taking a girl ice skating on the first date when you don't even know how to skate that well" she finished with a smile.

"Date!' Carisi exclaimed "this... that... it was not a date, we were just having fun" he tried to save face but he could tell his cheeks had turned a crimson red.

"Carisi, it was a date. You may have tried to hide it but there is no denying, and it went..." Amanda was cut off

"Terrible" Carisi said dishearteningly. Not only was his plans ruined but Amanda was able to figure out his reasons behind the whole trip in the first place. He was embarrassed and feared that he may have pushed Amanda away with his deceit. With great disappointment, he put his injured foot back on the ground and prepared to stand up, he wasn't going to stay at her place after this.

"Wait," Amanda said as she placed her hand on his shoulder to keep him in place. Carisi stopped, but he didn't have the courage to look at her. "It wasn't terrible, it was nice and thoughtful but..." she paused. Carisi's heart fell. He knew she was going to reject him, tell him that they could never be together. "Maybe... well, Sonny, next time let me pick what we do," she said as she tucked her arm under his and leaned into him again.

"Next time?" Carisi repeated confused until it dawned on him "next time... as in a next date?"

"Yes, I would like to go out on a date with you, thanks for asking" she laughed and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Carisi was stunned. He was so happy that he feared that his body was going to shut down right there. Only after a second did he recognize the fact that she just kissed him, he slowly put his hand to where the kiss had been. He could feel the skin still tingling "did you just call me Sonny?" he asked with the brightest smile on his face.

"Oh my gosh" Amanda answered with an eye roll and a chuckle "sometimes you can be so slow" she added as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, but this time he wasn't slow in responding.

 **A/N: So here was my first attempt at romance. I'm not all that sure about it but oh well, you have to start somewhere right? Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
